


all we see is sky (for forever)

by smallzita



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzita/pseuds/smallzita
Summary: All we see is sky for foreverWe let the world pass by for foreverFeels like we could go on for forever this wayOrA prince and a blacksmith meet in the dead of night.





	all we see is sky (for forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/gifts).



> Hi!!! So I wrote this for the lovely Avery and it was so much fun!!! It's my first teeth rooting fluff fic so I'm happy about how it turned out.

The night enshrouded Gavin like a thick blanket of secrecy. The cover of darkness brought with it an oppressive comfort as the thick shadows clung to him heavily, concealing his form. The wind howled around him, letting out anguished cries of a harsh winter storm yet to come.

_ Turn back _ it seemed to cry, making the hair on the back of his neck to stand up straight.  _ You know what will happen if Father catches you. _

_ A prince has his duties.  _ Another voice whimpered, more urgently. The wind bit at his bare skin, like it was tugging at him to go back to the palace and not look back.  _ There are rules. _

_ Who cares about what a peasant feels?!  _ A third one almost screamed in his head, this time it sounded familiar, like the king and the court all mixed in one pitiful and hateful wail. _ Let the guards find him and you'll never have to deal with these feelings again. _

Gavin pressed on, hugging himself against the cold that bit his skin. A prince was meant to be brave, to press on without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, and yet here he stood; a coward, wandering if it was too late to run back inside and pretend to be a good heir.

“Gavin?” A voice called from amongst the trees that decorated the Royal Gardens and just like that all of his doubts and fears were gone, suddenly replaced by bubbling excitement.

“Jeremy!” He exclaimed happily, all his previous hesitation forgotten as he jumped towards the general direction of the voice, a pair of strong arms coming to wrap around him and lift him up when he fell a few inches away from his target.

“Oops”

“You're an idiot.” Jeremy replied, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice as he propped Gavin upright in front of him. For a second the two just stood there, staring at one another as a mix of emotions washed over them; a cocktail of anticipation, apprehension, fear and love settling at the bottom of both of their stomachs. “I-I can't believe you're actually here.”

Jeremy’s voice was laced in insecurity and self doubt, sentiments that Gavin was unfortunately becoming accustomed to seeing in the man's deep brown eyes-that were currently facing away from him-during their secret meeting. Guilt wallowed over the young prince; how could he have ever thought about leaving Jeremy behind? How could he be such a coward?

“Oh, honey,” Gavin sighed, reaching out to cup Jeremy's cheek with one hand .  There were beads of sweat running down his brow and grime he had so clearly tried to wash off before their encounter that still stained his skin, his beard was shaggy and unkempt, and there were circles under his eyes from too many sleepless nights; when his own fingers  reached for Gavin, he found them rough and calloused from hard work at the forges. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man the prince had ever seen. “There's no place I'd rather be.”

Jeremy smiled up at him, his eyes soft and caring despite his previous anxieties and Gavin couldn't help but smile back as he leaned down to briefly brush their lips together. Their kisses were rare-even more so than their meetings on the dead of night-but they often felt like the only thing keeping the prince from drowning in a sea of worries and royal duties; kisses were sacred in the land, they were like promises or confessions, and to share one meant to share part of yourself, your secrets, your desires, your fears.

Gavin loved Jeremy, he really did, he was as sure of it as he was sure of the stars that shone in the sky above them, but he was also frightened. Frightened that when Jeremy saw the real him, the him he had hidden away for so many moons because of his cowardice and recklessness, he'd run the other way and never look back.

“-to show me?” Jeremy asked, ripping him away from his thoughts, Gavin shook his head to keep the negativity at bay and furrowed his brow to the shorter man who in turn looked just as confused and slightly worried. “You said you wanted to show me something in your letter, remember?”

“Oh!” The prince exclaimed, giving himself a small smack on the forehead before taking hold of Jeremy's hand with a smile. Maybe the blacksmith wouldn’t love him forever, but at least Gavin could make the time he did memorable. “Follow me.”

Gavin gave Jeremy's hand a small squeeze and tugged on it, leading him forward through bushes and trees under the soothing and protective guidance of the moonlight. The man couldn't help but giggle as his partner stumbled around the same path Gavin had already sneaked through a million times over since he was a small child; every tree, rock and leaf already familiar to him after all the years he had spent in that very place playing alone or hiding from castle staff between the shrubbery.

Slowly they made their way deeper and deeper into the garden, down where large trees rose above them and thick roots broke the ground beneath them, their only light source being the moon and it's light faded between the thick leaves above them yet Gavin pressed on, a smile on his face as he remembered the years he had spent pretending to be an adventurer amongst these very trees despite his father's many warning. Jeremy, however, seemed unnerved, glancing around anxiously around himself.

“Have we left the gardens?” The man asked when he looked behind his shoulder and found that he could no longer see the clearing they had met in. Gavin didn't seem to notice his apprehension because he only laughed and continued their path.

“It is  _ a  _ garden from  _ a _ castle, I suppose.” The prince answered cryptically. “Not specifically my castle or my garden, tho.”

“What does that-” Jeremy started but suddenly stopped in his track at the same time Gavin did, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “ _ Whoa.” _

In front of them the woods cleared to show the bones of what look to have been once a grand castle, it's walls were decrepit and covered in vines that tore through the structure and left big holes behind that let them see inside rooms which had been great once but now the only signs of life was from the overgrown plants and bugs that resided between overturn furniture, one of it's towers had tumbled over time and it's bricks littered the ground around it along with the roof that had caved in years ago, from a half broken stained glass window Jeremy could see remanentes of statues that had crumbled with it and now were slowly rusting or turning to dust.

But what was most impressive was the giant tree that stood in front of what looked like an abandoned ballroom, it's roots were long enough to reach Gavin's feet and Jeremy had the growing suspicion that it went even further than that, spreading through the whole garden to claim it as its own, it's barren branches seemed to go on for forever and stretched to the sky and, not for the first time in his life, Jeremy couldn't help but feel infinitesimal next to it, like an ant compared to a galaxy. A part of him couldn't help but be relieved that it didn't seem to have any leaves, as the size of them alone would probably be more than enough to crush a man.

“Do you like it?” Gavin inquired, his excitement replaced with anxiety now he that saw Jeremy's face filled with too many emotions to decipher.

“What is this place?” Was all that Jeremy could ask, his eyes glued to the structure in front of him. His mind racing from the sheer size of it.

“Oh, it's the old kingdom, or at least what's left of it.” Gavin explains, waving his hands around. Jeremy's eyes grow impossibly wider.

“But that means this must have been here for-”

“About 850 years” Gavin completed with a smile on his face, the history from between this walls as familiar to him as his own. “My great-great-great-great-great-great-” Jeremy gives him a pointed look and he can't help but giggle in return in return, wanting to know for how long he could do that for. “-great-grandfather actually wanted to build our castle on top of it, but I think halfway through he realized that rebuilding was too much work and just...left it here. It's still our property but it's just here to prove a point to a land that doesn't even exist anymore.”

Jeremy hummed “That still doesn't explain the gigant, fuck off tree in the middle of it.” he pointed out, his eye drifting back to it in complete awe.

“Well, legend has it that when the old king was slayed by my many greats grandfather his blood pierced through soil and made this, something grander than any palace can ever be.” Gavins eyes glistened in wonder like they did whenever he told this story. “Jeremy, can you believe that, Jeremy? A proof of magic standing right before us?”

Jeremy didn't say anything, there was nothing he could even think of saying. He had heard stories during his life, tales of witches and wizards who once ruled this land, but to him those were just that; tales, legends, a way to show just how mighty the army was to intimidate all who dreamed of defying it. But this in front of them, the tree, the castle, heck, even the forest surrounding it all emanated something Jeremy couldn't quite understand, an energy so deep and ancient that made him shudder and shiver.

“Do you want to go inside?” Gavin asked all of a sudden, his excitement evident in his voice.

“Can we?” Jeremy shot back, still in awe. Gavin laughed and squeezed his hand.

“We can do anything, my father can't stop us here” the prince said simply and pulled him closer as he made his way to the only tower that was still standing. “No one can stop us here.”

Jeremy didn't object, tailing behind like a lost child. His eyes were wide as they walked through the threshold, a waxing crescent moon carved into the bricks above the door that glowed with some kind of silver paint that should have probably been peeled off centuries ago, old books stacked in a neat pile resided next to a mess of fancy blankets that formed something that resembled a cabin-Jeremy briefly wondered how many days the prince had spent in there, reading stories that would have been banned if they ever reached the kings ears-alongside it, a long spiral stairway made of worn off wood made its way upwards, the sheer size and condition of it made Jeremy anxious but Gavin didn't falter, climbing upwards like he probably had done a million times before and he had no choice but to follow behind him, hand in his. They passed through floors filled with books, others locked away by doors made of pure gold with the most intricate carvings in its mold that made Jeremy's blacksmith self swoon, and even a small chapel at one point, with the most beautiful stained glass windows that the man had ever seen, and candlesticks that looked like they could pay for their own kingdom.

But none of that compared to the very top.

The room baffled Jeremy, more than any other part of the tower; it was some sort of observatory, that much was clear from the huge silver telescope with gold engravings that stretched toward the night sky and the royal blue walls covered from the floor up with drawing in yellow papers, some that showed stars and planets like Jeremy had never seen before, others with equations and problems that seemed to have no answer and many that seemed to be child like drawings that no doubt had been made by his lonely prince in his hidden tower. But what puzzled him was the roof, or better, the lack thereof; where a great cupola probably once stood centuries ago now there was nothing but empty space, above them the nights sky took place, and in the center of it all was the moon, shining down on them the same way it had done for the people that once lived in the tower.

He knew this room shouldn't have survived this long, they both did, they knew the papers should have turned into dust and the paint behind them should have peeled until all one could see were the rotten walls behind them, that the telescope should have turned into a pile rust from over 800 autumn rains and winter storms, hell, if he looked up he could tell that those stars above him were not his own. And yet he said nothing, his eyes choosing to focus somewhere else; on a smile that burned brighter than the sun and eyes as captivating as the moon .

“What do you think?” Gavin asked excitedly, dragging Jeremy by the hand to a mount of pillow and blankets that he had gathered on a corner. “We can spend the night, just us. No one will find us.” The prince turned around and pressed their foreheads together, his voice barely a whisper but the smile in it still apparent. “We can stay here forever.”

Jeremy grinned, picking Gavin up by the waist and spinning him in his arms, their laughter echoing on the walls as they both feel on the mess of pillows laid out for them. He knew that come morning they'd have to part, knew that there would be uncertainty over when theyd meet again and if they would ever be able to be together as they so wished to be, but all alone, watched only by the moon above them, Jeremy pressed his lips to Gavin's and made his vow, and when he felt his prince kiss back so passionately as he rarely did he knew there was no fear or doubt in either of their minds as they made to each other the same silent promise.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
